TJ Combo
Tyler-Johnson Garrett, otherwise known by the ring as TJ Combo, is an African-American boxer and one of the available fighters in the Killer Instinct series of brutal fighting video games. Synopsis Origin Born with the poor family under his birth name, Tyler-Johnson Garrett, on the Texan coast. TJ was responsible for a rough road to glory, fortune and fame. He did not have much, but he was interested in the sport of boxing. TJ's father teaches him how to box, and when he was 12 years old, he assigned to the educational and charitable organization known as Junior League, where he promptly lost. Instead of accepting TJ's mistakes and doing it again in the following year, he replaced the padding in his boxing gloves with a roll of quarters and got his revenge in a single savage blow. If he knew anything one day, then it was only how good it expressed to win the brawl. However, the Junior League disagrees and kicks TJ out. For his childhood, he was in and out of trouble. But despite of giving up, he eventually took something to get started with a new life at a boxing ring in Chicago, Illinois. TJ's interesting career in boxing would never end. Every money he earned was already spent on lessons about boxing in every spare time studying the other legendary boxers. Every time the match comes in, he uses an out-boxer style to knock down an opponent, stays outside their reach with dodgy maneuvers and takes advantage of missed swings. ''Killer Instinct'' After 5 years of fighting TJ Combo's way from a seedy backstreet boxing gym to the international heavyweight competition through sheer raw power and aggression, he is brought by his overwhelming wealth. When most of his money for both buying titanium arm implants and ensuring the title is blown and the surgeon of the evil UltraTech sells his story to the other media, he is stripped of his sport belt, wealth, and public respect. He is furious and humiliated to go back to his old ghetto haunts and vow to defy the world in reaching the top of it. When the outcome of the tournament is victorious, TJ Combo has finally achieved his ambitious goal to regain both fortune and popular status. Having nobody from the ghetto, he celebrates his triumph and found his wealth by parading through the same streets in America. With his wealth, he believes he can now do any of his achievements. ''Killer Instinct 2'' and Killer instinct Gold Having unseen the tournament bulletin on television, TJ Combo starts to wish that he never succumb to the wild test to use it as a ladder back to the peak of the acclaim. His toughest clash of the competition makes him manageable to bust off Riptor, the bestial creature, but suddenly left him hospitalized. When TJ has been released from hospitality, he tries to destroy UltraTech's base of operations with his revenge and was in the process between looting and vandalizing once he was caught up in the temporal chaos. When Kill Tusk has finally won the tournament and vanquished Gargos, TJ Combo knows he can do any of his achievements. Without a challenge remaining in the past, he returns to the future through a time portal. As his experience strengthened himself, he vows to regain his fame, fortune, and glory once and for all. Alternatively, TJ grabs the chance to win a fame in the arena once more when caught and rejected by modern society for shamelessly cheating in boxing. In order to stay in the past, he puts his boxing skills to work and be a great heavyweight boxer soon enough. ''Killer Instinct'' (2013) In order to protect TJ's title for the world heavyweight championship, he resorted to illegal cybernetic implants and was once again stripped of his own and his world is crumbled when discovered. If TJ is likely determined to prove himself and regain fame, fortune and glory, then he removes his genetically modified cybernetics from his arms and returns to the battle he wants. Appearance In the first Killer Instinct game, TJ Combo appears to be a tall African-American man who has muscular strength like a brute and short, dark hair. He actually wears a red, white, and blue, star-spangled tank top, black shorts with a red belt and red and white-striped socks under his blue and white athletic shoes. Red boxing gloves are mainly his first weapons. In both Killer Instinct 2 and Killer Instinct Gold, TJ Combo differently made an alternative appearance of the original version of himself from the previous game. His tank top is fairly shredded, he has a wound he sustained from fighting Riptor, ditched his boxing gloves for wrist wraps, and wears an eye patch on his left eye, and long camouflaged pants, along with the new America-themed sneakers. In the 2013 reboot of Killer Instinct, TJ Combo's remastered appearance is more in-line with his debut as the comparison to some of the major design overhauls. The difference is he wears a blue workout shirt with the name of his boxing gym at the front, star-spangled blue shorts, long athletic shoes that reach to his ankles, and red MMA-styled fighting gloves with a white star instead of his boxing gloves. From the second Killer Instinct game, he no longer wears an eye patch and both of his upper arms are covered in long scars from recent surgeries that took his genetically modified cybernetics away. TJ Combo's alternate custom largely duplicates his outfit from Killer Instinct 2, but there are few changes regarding to the game: He has genetically modified cybernetic implants containing red, white, and blue wrist wraps, and he now wears the UltraTech Heavyweight Championship belt. His tank top is now tattered and the combat boots replaced his America-themed sneakers. At the other hand, his eye patch is filled with blue with a white star as a continuation to entirely maintain his All-American-styled appearance throughout the series. Personality TJ Combo is a strong-willed, brash and arrogant person with his furious spirit described as someone who can win, but doesn't want to accept losing. Due to his fall from grace, he was more cocky than he presently expected. However, following his defeat at the hands of the evil UltraTech corporation, he was still broken for years until he finally builds up the courage and resolve his issues so that he can fight back. When he falls, he has to push himself to backup, but he realizes that if he's unable to have backup, then he will not go anywhere as always. He recognizes that protecting the world from UltraTech is truly important for him despite his life revolving around seeking fame, fortune, glory and even revenge. TJ is an important example of the undying American spirit at all, heavily shown in his default attires, which invoke the color scheme of an American flag known as the Stars and Stripes. Powers and Abilities Despite being a human without any supernatural abilities, TJ Combo is quite a skilled, brutal, and agile heavyweight boxing champion with his trained boxing skills as his major fighting style. Since the first game of the Killer Instinct franchise came out, his genetically modified cybernetic arm implants make his punching power increased to go far beyond the average of a normal human being and enable him to knock down all kinds of inhuman opponents in toe-to-toe combat. In the 2013 revival, TJ Combo's genetically modified cybernetics were actually removed to help show his physical strength. As an MMA fighter, he also has a much more varied set of moves than pounds by fists. He is under the effects of an UltraTech serum that adjusted his body to the bionics in the past, which enables him to pull the impressive feats of both speed and strength. In addition, the serum causes the scars along his arms to glow blue and increase the punching speed when the berserker mode is activated. Trivia *TJ is utterly reminiscent of Jax Briggs from the Mortal Kombat series. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Good Category:Wealthy Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Dreaded Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers